Mentiras ditas no silêncio
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: Alguma coisa nos seus olhos,faz com que eu queira me perder. Faz com que eu queira me perder em seus braços. Tem alguma coisa na sua voz que faz meu coração disparar. Espero que este sentimento dure pelo resto da minha vida.


_- Prólogo -_

**Lembranças**

Era verão na Bulgária... O dia estava claro e ensolarado...  
Perfeito para um passeio ao ar livre, pensou a mulher de pé, observando as poucas nuvens no lindo azul.  
Estava cansada de ficar somente em casa, sem poder ao menos dar uma volta, ou qualquer coisa que fosse.  
Ordem de seu marido.  
Que, aliás, não deveria estar descumprindo, no entanto, não resistira ao belo tempo que fazia além das janelas de sua casa, muito menos aos olhinhos pidões da filha.  
Esta estava eufórica agora, brincando no parque e nos brinquedos coloridos a sua disposição. Ela possuía cabelos castanhos escuros e seus olhos eram de um castanho vivo, beirando um tom de verde.  
A mãe tinha os cabelos numa tonalidade castanha um pouco mais clara, com cachos perfeitos e compridos. E nos olhos sempre surgia um brilho especial ao ver à linda garotinha, que não tinha seis anos completos, correr e brincar no parque.  
Ela significava muito. Uma bênção depois de tudo o que a vida lhe privou. Todo o sofrimento e amargura acabaram quando teve a pequena nos braços ao nascer. Amava-a mais que à própria vida, e era por ela que ainda permanecia forte.  
E ao lado do marido a quem odiava e era odiada.  
Vivia esta encenação apenas para dar segurança a sua filha. Caso contrário já teria ido embora. Voltado para seu lar, junto das pessoas a quem amava e talvez até enfrentasse o motivo pelo qual fugira.

Virou o rosto e sorriu à senhora que estava a seu lado, igualmente compenetrada na menina.

— Ela está linda, não está? — perguntou a jovem mulher.

— Sim, Hermione. Ela está realmente linda! — respondeu Cora, a governanta e babá da garota.

Desde que Hermione se mudara para a Bulgária, Cora se tornou não só sua governanta, mas também sua amiga e confidente. Fora nela que a mulher encontrou um porto seguro nas horas de aflição. Num lugar totalmente desconhecido qualquer vestígio de amizade fora agarrado com força por Hermione.

— É — exclamou a esmo. —, ela está crescendo... Logo, logo vai poder ir para a escola bruxa... — emendou Hermione, suspirando enquanto olhava a menina alimentar os pombos.

— Vai mesmo mandá-la para Hogwarts caso receba a carta quando completar a idade certa?

— Sim... Se ela receber a carta, óbvio... — respondeu um pouco nervosa.

— E o Sr. Krum? O que ele vai dizer, Hermione? Ele deixou claro que não quer que Annie vá para Hogwarts!

— Não quero saber, Cora! Quem decide sou eu. Eu sou a mãe dela. E se Annie receber a carta, vou ter muito orgulho em mandá-la para lá. Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que enfrentar Víctor de uma maneira que nunca tentei.

— Desculpe-me a indiscrição, não queria me intrometer, nem ser enxerida. É que ele ficará uma fera e isso me preocupa.

— Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Cora. — acalmou-a Hermione, esboçando um sorriso. — Você sabe que eu a considero como uma mãe, mas não quero comentar a reação de Victor ainda. Teremos muito tempo para nos preparar.

— Eu entendo, Hermione. Prometo que não tocarei mais no assunto. — disse a senhora sorrindo compreensiva. — Vou ver como ela anda se saindo com os pombos.

— Tudo bem. E eu vou ficar ali! — respondeu a morena indicando um banco em frente ao lago que ficava bem no centro do parque. Sentou-se nele e assim que seu olhar caiu sobre as calmas águas, ela foi invadida por lembranças...

As tantas lembranças que deixara para trás e que volta e meia invadiam sua mente. Contrastando, raiva e arrependimento.  
Mas porque tentar esquecer se Victor sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la tanto em duras palavras como num simples olhar em Annie?  
Mas enquanto ele a tratava com frieza, Annie adorava-o. Mesmo não sendo um exemplo de pai amoroso, a menina sempre reclamava da ausência do "pai" e se achava diferente por ele a tratar de tal modo. A pobrezinha achava que ela continha um problema. Contudo, Victor era quem os tinha, tanto por não aceitá-la como por não abrandar seu coração rude.

— Mamãe? Mamãe?! — chamava Annie, quase aos berros, tirando-a de suas divagações.

— Hã? Ah! — respondeu Hermione saindo de seu devaneio. — O que foi, querida? — e sorrindo, acariciou o rostinho avermelhado da filha.

— Eu quero sorvete! — exclamou a garotinha. — Mas a Cora malvada disse que não! — emendou com um biquinho que fez Hermione lembrar de alguém.

— Eu disse a ela que sorvete antes do almoço não é uma boa idéia, e que você não me permitiria tal ato sem consentimento. — explicou a mulher.

— Querida, não é hora de sorvete. Você sabe, Annie, que não gosto que se encha de besteiras.

— Mas, mamãe! Está calor... Por favor... Só unzinho... Vai, deixa? — pediu Annie juntando as mãozinhas num gesto de súplica.

— Ok... Ok... Só um, ouviu bem? — decretou séria. — E depois do sorvete nós vamos para casa. Não podemos demorar, está bem?

— Tá... Eba! Eba! Vou tomar sorvete! — cantarolava ela, saltitando. — Eu vou querer de chocolate... E você, mamãe?

— Hum, não sei. O que acha, docinho?

— Chocolate! — exclamou em resposta, agarrando-se a mão da mãe.

— Então chocolate pras três! — concluiu Hermione, indo com elas comprar os sorvetes.

Voltaram caminhando para casa, pois o parque ficava a poucas quadras de onde elas viviam. Demoraram mais ou menos dez minutos no trajeto.  
Ao chegarem, Cora foi para a cozinha e Hermione subiu as escadas com a filha. Já no topo desta, avistaram uma mala. Annie imediatamente olhou para a mãe, que fez um sinal para que ela entrasse no quarto. A menina a obedeceu e rumou para a porta que ficava em frente a do dormitório da mãe.

— Chegando ou saindo, Víctor? — "cumprimentou" Hermione rispidamente ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Saindo! — respondeu ele que a olhou por um segundo e novamente pôs-se a arrumar a mala.

— Para onde irá desta vez? — perguntou num falso interesse. Para ela pouca importância tinha para onde o marido ia às suas constantes "viagens".

— Rússia... Tenho negócios por lá! — respondeu secamente.

— Negócios ou amantes?! — questionou ainda mais seca. O homem parara novamente, fixando o olhar nela. — Melhor dizendo, nem precisa responder: Negócios e amantes!

— Achei que não se importasse, Hermione. — comentou ele sério, mas no fundo se continha para não sorrir.

— E não me importo! Aliás, não me importo com você... — disse frisando muito bem a quantas andava sua preocupação. — Sabe que o que eu mais quero é a minha liberdade de volta! Isso é a única coisa de que sinto falta, Víctor.

— Se este joguinho for uma indireta para poder pedir o divórcio, pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, pois eu não vou te dar o desquite! — respondeu agora não mais contendo o sorriso afetado.

— Você não me ama, então por que ainda insiste em manter este casamento fracassado?! — perguntou a beira do pranto.

— Hermione, querida, eu não tenho ânimo para discutir este assunto com você novamente! Já disse e ponto final. Aceite!

— Eu não vou desistir, muito menos aceitar. Eu quero ser livre de novo... — retrucou com a voz embargada.

— Para quê? Para correr para os braços do seu querido Potter e criar a filha bastarda de vocês?!

— Não fale assim dela! — protestou Hermione indo em direção a ele, que, com um sorriso desdenhoso, voltou sua atenção para as malas.

— Não sei por que se ofende. É o que Annie é: uma bastarda! A filhinha que Harry Potter rejeitou!

— Jamais ouse falar dela assim! Você sabe que apesar das suas traições eu nunca daria o troco... Eu não sou igual a você! Sei respeitá-lo, mesmo que não mereça.

— Claro. — murmurou irônico. — E você acha que eu não sei que ainda cai de amores por ele?! — perguntou irado, com a face quente pela raiva. — Eu te amava sim. Mas foi até saber naquele dia que você tinha se entregado pro canalha! E que carregava um filho dele! — completou, apontando para o ventre de Hermione.

— Mas não é justo o que faz comigo... Você...

— Fique aí com suas lamentações. Eu já estou indo, e só volto daqui a duas semanas. — e dito isto, saiu batendo a porta com violência, deixando Hermione estática.

A mulher permanecera parada de pé, olhando o vazio. Humilhada.  
Sentia-se o ser mais baixo da Terra. Não merecia tudo o que ouvia, mas fora ela própria que aceitara este destino. Se havia uma culpada pela aspereza de palavras contra Annie, era ela.  
Hermione chorava pelos insultos e pela falta de respeito da parte dele. Agüentava isso, era uma adulta. Mas Annie era apenas uma criança e não merecia o nome que lhe era dado.  
Não tinha culpa se o pai não a quisera. Rejeitando-a ainda no ventre de Hermione. E principalmente: não era culpada pelas decisões erradas que ela tomara.

Sentou-se na cama e enterrou as mãos no rosto. Seu pranto era silencioso, porém agonizante.  
A porta do quarto se abriu, e Hermione voltou o rosto molhado e vermelho para quem chegava.  
Annie caminhava hesitante. Percorreu o espaço e subiu na cama, ficando de joelhos ao lado da mãe. A morena então sentiu as pequenas mãozinhas de sua filha afagando seus cabelos e depois limpando suas lágrimas.

— Eu não gosto mais do papai...

— Porque, meu anjinho? — perguntou Hermione colocando a filha no colo de frente para ela.

— Ele te faz chorar sempre... Eu não gosto quando ele faz isso! Eu queria outro pai, um que não te fizesse chorar... — contou ela docemente passando a mão no rosto da mãe, que esboçou um pequeno sorriso e a abraçou.

— Eu também... Eu também queria que você tivesse tido outro pai...


End file.
